just a little bit of perfect
by abbyli
Summary: Dan sees his first child be born. dan/beney, harry/christine aside


**title: **a little bit of perfect

**summary: **Dan sees his first child be born.

**pairing: **dan/beney, harry/christine mentioned

**rating: **t

**disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**notes: **Remember Beney in that episode at the end of season 3? Dan helped her deliver her little boy and she named him after him. Still can't get over the name Reinhold but anyway...let's pretend that he did see her again. Let's pretend that he fell in love with her and then, _boom_, their own little bun in the oven was on the way.

.

.

It had been an interesting couple of years. Okay, let's just say, crazy. Yep, crazy fits.

Dan Fielding never thought he'd see her again. It had been four years since that night where she came into the courtroom, ready to give birth at any minute. And he found himself at her side, unable to leave. He just had to help her through this. And when she informed him that she wanted to name her little boy after him, the real him, it was hard for him to say no.

So when he sees her again, four years later in a coffee shop with a precious little boy beside her, he is unable to stay away.

She called him 'Rein' for short. Reinhold was kind of horrifying for a four year old so Rein worked better. But it was still after him, she had said. They were doing well and they were happy. And little Rein was the spitting image of his mother.

Dan found himself growing to adore that little boy. He finally understood what it was like to care for a life much more than your own. He found himself falling in love with Beney all over again and just knew that he had finally found his little bit of perfect.

So it's not too surprising to him, but absolutely shocking to his friends, when he finds himself slipping a ring onto Beney's finger and pledging himself to her. He signs the papers so Rein can officially become his and instead of Reinhold, he becomes Reinhold Fielding, Jr.

It was more than just a little bit of perfect.

And less than a year later, he finds himself in a hospital this time with Beney practically breaking every finger on his hand as she breathes through the contractions.

Christine and Harry are there too, their two year old daughter in tow. He remembers the day that Christine gave birth to Melanie and how Harry had fainted dead on the floor. It was definitely a good thing that Bull had been there to carry him out or Christine would have leapt right out of that bed and killed him.

But less than three hours later, Melanie Doris Stone had been born, named after Harry's idol and Christine's lost mother. Harry was holding Christine in his arms while Christine held their daughter and all was perfect in the world.

Today was their day. Dan took every knuckle crack, every shout in his ear, every sob of agony. But he was there.

"All right, Beney, you are doing beautifully!" the doctor cheers. "You are almost there."

"You better mean that!" Beney snarls, squeezing Dan's hand even harder, if that is actually possible. Dan doesn't even feel the pain anymore, hand totally numb. Not that he really cares.

"One more push, Beney. Just one more."

There is a cry of agony, from both Beney and Dan.

And Sarah Michael Fielding is here.

* * *

Dan couldn't remember the last time he had cried.

It was probably when he was thirteen and his pet horse had had colic and passed away. By the time his father had figured out what was wrong, it was too late for them to do anything except keep her as comfortable as possible.

He had curled up into Sonyador's side and spent the night with her. He remembered waking up and feeling her last breaths, practically sensing the life as it drained out of her. But in a way, it was peaceful. It was heartbreaking but it was peaceful because she wasn't alone.

_You'll never be alone, Danny-boy. _

His mother's words ring through his head.

And he looks down at the tiny caramel skinned angel in his arms and knows that his mother was right.

"Dan?"

He glances up at the other angel, his own personal angel.

"Yeah, honey?"

Beney smiles softly. "You were crying," she whispers. A long fingered hand comes out and gently thumbs the tears away before they splash onto their daughter.

He shrugs a shoulder, unashamed for the first time in his life.

"You know what, Beney?" he whispers, his eyes so full of love and adoration for his tiny little family.

"What's that?"

"I'm happy."

* * *

**That's it, guys. I hope you liked. **

**As much as I loved Harry, I think Dan was always my favorite character. His character experienced such growth as the show went on and I do love John Laroquette's work. That episode where he helped Beney deliver her baby was probably John's best work and I just had to write this. **

**All righty, if there is anyone out there, please send me your thoughts. Would love to know what you think of this short little blurb. **

**Thanks, sweeties. Have a safe and happy weekend. **


End file.
